Nosotras
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: la historia de como Cameron conoció y comenzó a salir con Hadley
1. Cielo

**Es un _Cadley,_ si no te gusta el Femslash abstente de leer este fic.**

**Disclaimer: House M D**

**Advertencía: Posible muerte de un personaje, futuro Lemon, Femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cielo<strong>

Mientras estaba recostada en el patio en medio del campus, Cameron se relajaba de sus estudios, pues la carrera de Medicina era muy pesada, aunque por suerte había descubierto la buena estrategia de estudio con una reciente compañera, Remy Hadley, y era que a ella le gustaba pero al no saber si le correspondía prefirió mantenerlo en secreto.

Mientras admiraba la noche estrellada más bella que había visto en su vida. Caían estrellas fugaces y deseaba poder ver a Remy aunque no sea más que un rato.

—Cameron—Y como por arte de magia la nombrada apareció, Cameron lo agradeció totalmente

—Remy, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó sorprendida mientras la veía sentarse a su lado.

—Bien, y ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar aquí? , mañana tenemos examen y no creo que dormida puedas hacerlo—Cameron solo rió con suavidad.

—Bueno, lo mismo va para ti, que me acompañas—

—Sí, pero la rebelde aquí soy yo, tu eres la santa—

—No te lo creas—Dijo sabiendo que sus gustos la respaldaban.

—Como digas—Le dijo y continuo mirando las estrellas.

Mientras lo hacían Remy la miraba disimuladamente de reojo, se veía hermosa, no podía negar su belleza era única, con el pelo rubio recogido sujeto en una cola de caballo y hasta con la ropa de hospital.

—Cierra los ojo—Le pidió, y dudosa Cameron lo hizo.

Cuando la vio así no pudo resistir, se subió encima de ella y la besó suavemente, la quería tanto que dolía y se animo a sentir que le correspondía. Las estrellas al parecer cumplieron su deseo de poder besar a Cameron.


	2. Jeringa

**Jeringa**

Cameron ni House sabían de las cosas ilícitas que hacía Remy al terminar la guardia. Se colaba en la farmacia y robaba jeringas con drogas, muy fuertes, o si no hacía una falsa receta para llevárselas.

Los farmacéuticos ya pensaban que había una extraña epidemia, o que alguien estaba en estado terminal, cosa que no estaba tan errada, porque Remy había recibido el diagnostico hace poco y le quedaba un poco tiempo de vida, que lograría aprovechar al máximo y con esa excusa se levantaba tanto hombres como mujeres.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había decidido automedicarse y solo empeoraba, pero ella sabía que así sería, y que luego comenzaría lentamente a mejorar.

Pero así era su vida, puro sufrimiento innecesario, muchas veces se planteó la posibilidad de suicidarse, pero solo un pensamiento lo impedía…"Cameron".

Y por ello y solo por ella no lo hacía, maldito sea el amor.

Un día tan solo no lo resistió, había peleado con Cameron porque quería que terminasen así no sufriría tanto cuando muriera pero ella se negó completamente, porque quería estar allí cuando sean sus últimos momentos. Así que enfadadas se marcharon.

Aunque Remy no pudo mucho porque fue al salón de la guardia donde había una ducha.

Allí era donde normalmente se cortaba las muñecas y la cintura.

Eso había llevado a varías discusiones por más de una semana cuando Cameron la descubrió.

No podía imaginar que la llevaba a hacer tremendo acto. Con una dosis descomunal de la droga tomó la jeringa y se la inyectó, pronto la sintió hacer efecto y como todo daba vueltas.

Comenzó a marearse, se agarró de una barandilla pero eso no evitó que cayera de cara al suelo con la ducha aun encendida. Se sentía fatal con la nariz sangrante y también vomitó sangre.

Este sería el adiós definitivo para Cameron porque su vida se terminaría ahora mismo sin más.

Al llegar al punto en donde su conciencia la aniquilaba tomó la bata y del bolsillo superior saco una carta escrita con una letra limpia y bien prolija, la tiró al suelo con sus cosas sonde cualquiera que entrara la vería.

Se desmayó sin más.

Suerte que Cameron se había olvidado su celular en el despacho y que fue a buscarlo, porque cuando vio el bolso de Remy supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Corrió para buscarla por todos lados y la encontró en las duchas estaba tirada y toda sangrante. Ahogó un grito y la sacó de allí levantando sus cosas incluyendo la carta que luego leería. Cogida en brazos la llevo a su auto, trato de parar la hemorragia, y condujo hasta su casa.

Agradeció su preparación en bioquímica, ya que así pudo hacer la contra vacuna y se la inyectó, provocando que luego de toces violentas Remy despierte en la cama de Cameron.

—Idiota, ni se te ocurra repetir esa locura—Le dijo enojada pero más preocupada, y la abrazó, Remy nunca sintió unos brazos tan cálidos y llenos de dulzura y amor como los de ella.

—Te amo, y lo sabes—

Tiempo después leyó la carta mientras Remy dormía abrazada a ella, era una muy triste nota de despedida, se puso a llorar sin remedio despertando a Remy que preocupada le quitó la carta para romperla demostrándole que eso no pasaría jamás, y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de quitarle las lágrimas.


	3. Jugo

**Jugo**

La primera vez que conoció a Remy fue en la residencia. Fue su compañera en Química y Biología de primer año, era de las populares por lo linda que era pero a ella no le importaba eso en absoluto.

Sus miradas eran a escondidas.

Cameron dudaba que supiera de su existencia siquiera, pero que mas da así eran las cosas para ella.

Un día cuando salió del hospital a un lindo café cercano de allí, se encontró con ella, es más, se chocó con ella.

El jugo que Remy llevaba voló en el aire. Y todo le cayó de lleno en la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Cameron se sorprendió completamente, y se disculpo como cuatro mil más, antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Remy le restó importancia diciendo que igual hacía calor, y a decir verdad tenía una sonrisa preciosa cuando lo decía.

Cameron solo se quedó viéndole hasta que le ofreció comprarle otro jugo, pero la otra gentilmente prefirió resistirse, pero la insistencia de Cameron la obligo a aceptar.

Así que juntas emprendieron el camino al café nuevamente. Y Cameron con gusto y con culpa le compró otro.

Remy se lo agradeció.

—No hay de que, además fue mi culpa y no resistiría que no pudiese pagártelo, y en cuanto a la camisa puedes dármela y la lavare, te la traeré como nueva mañana— Remy negó la cabeza divertida, no había con que darle a esta chica, pero qué más da.

Y así fue como nació su tradición de todos los miércoles de la semana le compraría un buen jugo y hablarían hasta que sea tarde.

Lo que no sabían era de los encuentros que les esperaban, donde harían de la biblioteca su lugar de encuentro para acostarse o pasar el rato.

Así es como comenzaron parte de su relación duradera, hasta que ambas perdieron conciencia de ello y se casarían y tuvieran hijos.

Fueron realmente felices en ese entonces.


End file.
